Abducted
by DoctorWholock
Summary: Emma is in a car crash. When her friend James visits her in the hospital, she tell him something very peculiar. The next morning, she's gone. Everyone thinks she died. Everyone but James. Three years go by and James starts to believe Emma IS dead. Then he gets a letter in the mail. I letter with a single word on it. The word that will change his life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**This story starts with a newspaper article. Enjoy!**

15 YEAR OLD GIRL HOSPITALIZED AFTER CAR CRASH  
By: Sarah Jane

Emma Wilson, 15, was hospitalized yesterday after her parents' car was found flipped and battered on the side of a road. It is confirmed that both her parents were in the car, but were not at the scene of the accident when the vehicle was found. It was also confirmed that this car had been hit, possibly intentionally, and not flipped on its own. Whoever had hit this car had left the scene immediately, possibly taking Wilson's parents with them.  
As of right now, Emma is in critical condition at Robinson Memorial Hospital (Ravenna). Friends and loved ones gather to hope she survives another night. No one is certain if this long loved friend and daughter will recover, or if the condition is much too severe.  
In conclusion, there may be a possible abduction as well as an attempted murder. It is a mystery why, if it was truly abduction or murder, the suspect leave Emma Wilson, or even wanting to cause associates and relatives pain. Keep your eyes on the road to try to prevent any future happening.


	2. Chapter 2 - James

I'm running. Faster than I ever could before. I'm still not fast enough. She's dying. She's still dying.

I wake with a start. I realize I'm drenched with sweat when I sit up.  
"James!" I hear my mom yelling from the bottom of the stairs. "Are you ready yet?" I'm about to ask her ready for what? when I remember why I had that dream. Emma. She's lying in a hospital bed dying. We're going to go visit her today.  
"Be down in a sec!" I yell from bed. I quickly pull on a pair of jeans and a T-shirt before running downstairs. I grab some toast sitting on the kitchen counter that my mom must've fixed and head outside to see her starting the car.  
"You forgot didn't you?" She says ask I climb into the car.  
"How could I forget this?" I say sadly.  
Without looking back at me, she pulls out of the driveway.

"There's some people here to see you, Emma." The nurse says to the injured 14 year old.  
"Who?" She croaks.  
"A boy named James Moore and his mother. Would you like me to send them in?"  
"That'd be great." Emma tries to smile. "Can I just talk to James for a few minutes? Alone?"  
"I don't know if that's a good idea. I should be in her incase something happens." The nurse looks skeptical.  
"Please? Just this once. There's something I want to tell him, and I want just him to hear it." Emma pleads.  
The nurse thinks for a moment, then sighs. "Just this once." She walks out of the room to get James.

I'm anxiously waiting to see Emma when the nurse walks out of he room.  
"James? Emma says she has something she wants to tell you. In private. I'm going to give you a few minutes before I go in and check on her. In the meantime I'll be out here with your mother." She says.  
"Okay, thanks." I'm a little nervous to see her. The nurse steps out of my way so I can enter the door. Before letting it close, she takes a look at Emma.  
"James?" I hear a raspy voice say after the door closes.  
"I'm here Emma." I walk over to her side and sit in an empty chair.  
"Is the nurse gone?" She asks me.  
"Yeah, she's outside."  
"Good." Her voice is suddenly stronger. Emma grabs my hand with surprising strength, and she looks into my eyes with strange alertness. "There's something very important I have to tell you."  
"What?"  
"We only have a little time, so I'm going to make this quick. The car accident wasn't an accident. Someone knew I would be there, someone wanted me dead."  
"Why would anyone want that?" I say incredulously.  
"I don't know. They took my parents, probably thought I was dead, but now going to come after me, since I'm not."  
"You don't now that."  
"But I do. Someone on their side must also be on mine because they slipped me a note saying that I'd be gone in the morning. Why tell me unless to warn me? I stuck it in the book on that desk when the nurse wasn't looking." She jesters to a Sherlock Holmes novel.  
"Wouldn't people notice if one of their critical patients vanished overnight?" I ask.  
"That's the thing. I suspect that some of the staff here are some of the people who want me dead." Emma replies.  
"What about that nurse?"  
"I don't think so. I also think that in the morning, she'll find her patient missing, go to the doctor, tell him, he'll reply back saying I'd died and my body as taken for testing or something, and she'll have to tell everyone I died. You have to believe me when I say this. Tomorrow I won't be dead. I'll be somewhere else. No matter how many people tell you otherwise, however much it seems real, it won't be. I wont die tomorrow or the day after."  
"Why are you telling me this? How am I so special?" My voice is shaking. This is insane.  
"Oh, you clever, clever boy. You will always be special to me, in ways I haven't yet begun to express. I'm telling you this because you deserve to know the truth. One day, though, the truth will be known to all, but for now it will just be you. I don't want you to get hurt. Don't go into something above you head or too dangerous. Don't go looking for me." Emma winks. "We will see each other again soon. I can't express how special you really are." She pauses. "I have one last thing to tell you." Her grip is getting weaker, her eyes less alert.  
"What? Tell me anything." I'm crying. Crying so much I can hardly speak.  
"Take the book, and...remember me." As she's saying me, Emma lies back down and closes her eyes. Her breathing evens and her hand goes slack.  
"I will," I whisper. "I will always find you. I - I love you Emma." I bend over and kiss her forehead. The I just sit there, staring at her scarred, sleeping face. I hear the door open then close again. I know the nurse and my mother are in here, but I don't look away from Emma. They just stand there, not trying to make me part with my long time friend, knowing, thinking, this will be the last time I ever see her.


	3. Chapter 3 - Emma

They came for me that night, as I knew they would.  
It started with me hearing my door open and close. I pretend to still be sleeping. They must know I'm faking it, because moments later there's a foul smelling rag pressed over my nose and mouth. Before I go unconscious, I hear a whisper. I'm not sure if it's real or not.  
"I'm sorry."  
Then everything goes black.

I awake to a dull throbbing behind my left eye. I'm lying on a table, my arms and feet tied down, and something cool on my left leg.  
I open my eyes to slits to see a man cleaning a wound from the "accident" on my leg.  
I just noticed that, besides the slight headache, I feel fantastic. But why would my captors want me healthy?  
The man notices I'm awake. Well, he's more of a boy. No older than twenty, with short, dark hair. He's tall and skinny, and when he looks at me I see his eyes are bluer than the Aegean Sea and surrounded by laugh-lines.  
"You're awake then?" The boy says. He sounds Irish. He also sounds like the voice that I thought I heard say I'm sorry before I blacked out. "Sorry about having to tie you down, but I couldn't risk you waking up and hurting yourself. I'm trying to help you."  
At first, I don't answer him. Then I bombard him with questions. "Who are you? Where am I? What am I doing here?" He looks around nervously before answering.  
"The name's Colin. Right now you're in a..rehabilitation room, and I'm tending to your wounds."  
"Why? Why would you need to do that?"  
"I'm the physician here. It's my job to help people." Colin answers. "I convinced...them to let me care for you until your health improved."  
"Whose them? And where's my parents?" I'm yelling at him now.  
He stops working and just stars at me with pity in his eyes. I don't need pity right now.  
"Answer me." I growl.  
"Your...parents are...dead." He whispers. Colin closes his eyes, bracing himself for my screams of anger. I just lie there and stare at the ceiling. I knew they were abducted, it shouldn't surprise me that they're dead, but it makes my chest ache, like there's an elephant stepping on me. Colin reopens his eyes and looks at me. "I'm sorry. If it were up to me the crash wouldn't have even happened."  
"Who brought me here? Who killed my parents?" I ask the physician. I'm surprisingly calm.  
"I- I can't tell you. I wish I could, but I've told you much more than I should have already. They'll kill me if I say to much." He scared, possibly more than I.  
I decide to give the guy a break and not pester him with more questions. I mean, he's probably the only one here who will ever be kind to me. I don't want to push it. I'll find out answers in time. I know I'll me here a while.  
"You should really get some more sleep, allow your injuries to heal." Colin says, obviously wanting to change the subject. "They should be healed in less than a week."  
I'm about to ask how is that possible? when Colin flips a switch on something and I start to get very tired. Soon I'm back to resting peacefully. For now.


	4. Chapter 4 - James

Emma was gone in the morning, just as she predicted. The nurse said she had died and her body had been sent for testing, just as Emma had said. How is that possible?  
There's a memorial service for her down at the old Baptist church, and no one says much.  
If what Emma told me so far was right, I'm going to believe that she was right about the fact that she's not dead. I don't say anything though. People would probably think I'm insane or depressed and wouldn't listen anyway.

I think it every night.  
She's not dead.  
She's not dead.  
She's not dead!

I used to think that. It's just been two long. It's been three years since Emma left. One way or another, she left me.  
"James!" My mother calls at me. Just like she did three years from this very day, when we went to the hospital. "There's a letter in the mail for you!"  
"I'll get it in a minute." I say back to her. Mail? I mutter to myself. I never get mail.  
As I walk into the kitchen, I see a big, weathered envelope sitting on the counter.  
"What is it?" I ask my mother.  
"I haven't the slightest idea. Open it."  
Almost carelessly, I tear open the package. Inside is a slip of paper and ring. Emma's ring. She always wore it for good luck. I'm starting to get suspicious. I look at my mother, but thank God she's facing the other direction. I stuff the ring and slip of paper into my pocket, then crumple of the envelope and throw it away.  
"What was it?" I'm asked while leaving the kitchen.  
"Junk." I answer shortly as I head upstairs.  
I shut my door and lock it. I sit on my bed and take out the slip of paper. On it is one scribbled word. One single word that will change my life.  
"Alive."


	5. Chapter 5 - Emma

Almost three years of the same thing over and over again.  
Nothing.

My wounds had healed, like Colin said, in the first week since I've been here. Since then, I hadn't really done anything. My abductors won't even bother showing their faces, let alone give me a name. Over time, I've seen Colin less and less. He hardly speaks to me, avoids conversation. I think he's hiding something. What could I do about it?  
One day though, the day exactly three years from when I was taken, something different happens.  
A man comes into my dark, damp cell. He's tall, blonde and bulging with muscles. Almost the opposite of Colin. Except his eyes. They too are a startling blue.  
"Come with me." He says in an accented voice.  
What other choice do I have? Continue to sit and do nothing? No. I stand up to follow him.  
My muscles ache from sitting so long, and when I don't start walking immediately, the man grabs my arm and hulls me out the door.  
He takes me down a long, dark corridor and into an unusually bright room full of people. I have to squint to see right. When I do realize what this room is, it's too late. He's already pulling me toward the operating table so they can dissect me.  
"Why are you doing this?" I hiss. He doesn't answer me as he locks my hands and feet onto the table so I can't escape.  
I look around the room. I see something that nearly breaks my heart.  
Colin's standing parallel to me with his face blank and...frustrated. He's also holding a syringe filled with pale green liquid. I understand now. Whatever it is they're injecting in me, Colin has to do it. Either by free will or being forced, my fate is in his hands.  
He walks up to me, doesn't look at me, and plunges the needle into my arm.  
"This serum is going to enhance your mental and physical abilities, which will later be tested." The tall blonde says.  
"Why do this to me? What do you get out of it?" I say to him, almost spitting in his face.  
"The reason people always act. War."  
"You think you can just make me into one of you little warriors? On of your pets? Never." He smiles at this. Something's seriously wrong here.  
"We don't need you cooperation." He says. I feel it then. I almost scream. It feels like my very molecules are being torn apart and put back together again, in a different form.  
They're changing my DNA.  
"I forgot to mention," the man says. "This also affects the way your brain works. It will be...enslaved and do whatever I ask." He smirks at me one last time, then turns and walks out of the room, everyone but Colin following.  
"How could you do this to me?" I growl at him after all the people left.  
"I had no choice. I will tell you one thing though." Colin stops and looks around, making sure we're alone. "I changed a part in the serum. I couldn't change it all, but I took out the portion that makes you obedient." He says quickly. "Please at least act like you are until the time is right. Please. I'm trying to help you."  
"Injecting me with a liquid that turns me into a hybrid? Oh, yeah. Really friendly there." I don't look at him. "If you really want to help me, prove it."  
His eyes are sad and pitiful, just like the first time I saw him.  
"I should really get you back to your cell." He says while avoiding eye contact with me. Colin starts to unlock the restraints keeping me on the table. When he's done, I make a rash decision.  
Soon as I stand, I punch him in his temple with newfound strength.  
"Sorry." I mutter. I'm not sure if I mean it.  
I look around the room for the door I entered in, then run out it.  
I just realized that I have no clue where I am, or how to get out. I just start running. Nothing left to lose.  
As I'm turning a corner, I run into the one person I wanted to avoid. The man who took me from my cell earlier.  
"Decided to go for a run?" He jokes. "Looks like it's over." He grabs my arm with too my strength and practically drags me down a hallway. Soon we reach my cell.  
"Let this serve as a reminder for any future ideas." He throws me in the cell and locks the door.

Later that night as I'm sitting against the wall with my eyes closed, I hear my door open and close again.  
"I thought you might be hungry." Colin says quietly. "You've had a long day." In the light of the hallway, I see a dark bruise on the right side of his face.  
"I'm sorry about that." I mutter.  
"It's fine. I deserved it." He pauses. "Don't mind Bradley, he thinks he's so much better than everyone else." Colin says quietly. Bradley. So that's the blonde man's name.  
"How long am I going to be here, Colin?" I ask softly.  
"I don't know." I says shortly.  
"If you really want to prove to me that you want to help me," I say, "do one thing for me."  
"What?" He asks. "I can't break you out if that's what you're thinking."  
"No, no, no. I want you to send a letter to someone. His name is James Moore. I know it'll be dangerous, but please. Do me this one thing." He doesn't respond. "Put this in the envelope." I give him my ring. The one possession I've been able to keep due to having it well hidden. Until now. "Also, on a piece of paper, I want you to write one word. One single word."  
"What word?" Colin asks skeptically.  
"The most important word of all. I want you to write Alive on that paper. Nothing else."  
"I'll try." Colin promises. Then he turns and leaves me by myself again.


	6. Chapter 6 - James

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, and I know it's short, but stay with me. I'm trying. Between school and extracurriculars, i haven't had much time to type. Trust me though, I already have the plot in my head. I'm going to kick the adventure/suspense/shock up a level or two. :) More chapters coming soon!**

So it's true. Emma never really died.  
I quickly go over to my closet and uncover something I've kept hidden for so long, not even wanting to look at it for fear of excruciating grief. The book. The Tales of Sherlock Holmes.  
I carefully open the book to a page with a paper sticking out of it being used as a bookmark. There's writing on it, but it just looks like scribbles to me. Probably some other language. Emma was always brilliant a learning different languages.  
Besides the paper, the actual page is covered in circled words. I grab a notepad and a pencil to write down the words and make sense out of them. The circled words are study, very, be, tragedy, weary, of, victim, the, England, and in.  
It takes me a few minutes, but I figure out a plausible sentence. Study the tragedy of the victim in England. Be very weary.  
The victim was Emma, and the tragedy was her "death." Is this all just a hoax? My imagination wishing she was still here somehow? No. It must be true. Where else would her ring come from but her?  
Believing this, I flip through more pages.  
On a later page, I find more circled words. Well, more like circled words and letters. Beneath, castle, G, I, U, F, L, D, O, R, D, S, R, U, R, Y, and E. I'm guessing it must be a place. Beneath a castle anyway. With this newly profound knowledge, I type in 'castles in England' to research. I click on the caption Castles in England A-Z. Considering there's no letters A, B, and C in my list, I start with D. On the process goes.

In about half an hour or so later, I reach one castle that seems to fit all the criteria. Guildford castle in Surrey, England.  
After reading about this well-known castle, I find out that it was built around 1066, and is now explored for its gardens with a life-size statue in it of Alice Through The Looking Glass. It also has an installed visitor's centre, and the old gatehouse is now part of Guildford Museum. My guess is that there's a secret entrance of something that leads below the castle. Emma must be there.  
I print off the page with all the information on the castle, including the most important, the directions to it.  
I've made my decision. I'm going there wether she's really there or not. If it turns out I was right and Emma's really being held there, I'm not going to sit back and let her die. I have to leave as soon as possible. I start packing. Then I stop. What am I going to tell my mother? I think for a moment. I'l just tell her I'm staying at Benny's for the week. It wouldn't surprise her. I'm always with him anyway, so why should it? I resume packing.  
When I'm done, I head downstairs. My mother's in the kitchen. It's now or never.  
"Hey mom?" She looks up at me so I continue talking. "Can I spend the week at Benny's?"  
"Yeah sure, honey. Don't do anything stupid."  
"Thanks." I smile at her and head out the door and get into my car. The first place I'm going to need to go is the bank.


End file.
